Escaflowne: Fangirl In Gaea
by i will make you hurt
Summary: What if a stereotypical fangirl wishes herself into Gaea?


_well they there. this is my second ever fanfiction, and it's just a random thought that came into my head; what if a stereotypical fangirl was sucked into the world of escaflowne? i'm really sorry it sucks, but this is second piece of writing i've ever actually finished writing..._

* * *

**Escaflowne: Fangirl in Gaea**

Prologue

"Rachel! Stop standing near that wall and get into the game, or I'll give you another _detention_!"

A pale looking girl sighed as she bit another fingernail nervously. Gym, sports and anything involving exercise made her nervous as she hated doing it, and besides, everyone laughed at her. Wearing a polo shirt, and a pair of baggy shorts, she moved from the wall to the very back of the playing area. Dodgeball was the most violent sport her school had to offer; and they were playing it today. The long brown haired girl sighed and stepped forward again. As always, she'd be the receiver of all of the plastic pink balls.

_WHOOSH…_

_THUMP!_

She stepped back with impact to her stomach, and she tripped over her own feet; twisting them ungracefully. Unfortunately for her, she fell over with a thud and she grabbed her ankle in pain, "Hey! That was way too hard to be a legal throw!" she said, wincing at her ankle.

"Ms Hale, stop making a scene and stand up now! Just because you don't want to get involved with this game… there's no need to crave attention so much!" a female teacher remarked, wearing the stereotypical cap and jogging outfit. The rest of the girls in her gym group started sniggering at Rachel on the floor. To her, all these girls looked the same with the majority having the same bleached blonde hair, straightened to perfection, or something like that.

Rachel felt a few tears well up, why did everyone pick on here? "You want a scene, I'll give you a friggin` scene," and she stood up, wincing again in pain, and she limped out of the gym.

In the gym, the female teacher sighed; like she was going after that girl anyway. 'A waste of time' all the teachers had labelled her as she always spaced out in lessons. The students just carried on like nothing had ever happened.

As she reached her locker, she got out her gym bag containing her normal clothes and set out to the school office so she could go home. But before that, she opened her bag and found her favourite book. Well, manga book to be technically correct. Rachel had a thing for the anime Escaflowne and was pretty proud of it. Everyone took the piss out of her because that was basically all she talked about, especially some prince taking her away on a dragon that can turn into a sword wielding warrior.

"Like transformers then?" some said to her.

Being pale also made her seem like she was always indoors brushing up on her info about it. She ran her hand over the cover; a picture of Van and Hitomi. _I wish I could have been the one whisked away to a land like that… then they'd be no gym, _she thought to herself as she quickly put it away.

By the time she had got to the office, the school had let her go home, but she had to walk it as her mom and dad were at work. She sighed heavily at this and began the gruelling journey home, plodding along with a limp in almost every step. As she reached a public park, she sighed as everything seemed so quiet; too quiet. Like something bad was going to happen. She gripped her bag tighter before something strange happened.

A beam of light came down in front of her; in this barren park… like…

A small gasp escaped her lips as she was now standing about three metres away from a raven haired boy. Around her age of sixteen, so she thought. Suddenly the lightbulb went off in her head, "Please god; don't let this be some joke…" as she was so sure that this boy wearing the strangest outfit was Van Fanel.

He turned around and had a good look at her, before speaking, "Get out of here before it comes." He said before turning away.

_Oh jeez, don't say I'm daydreaming again_, Rachel thought to herself, _it's either him, or the voice actor is here to stitch me up on a show like _punk'd. She sighed, "I've hurt my ankle, like I could run away. And besides, I'm trying to get home, so excuse me." She said as rudely as possible before she staggered past him.

The man who looked like Van blinked a few times, "Don't you dare take that tone with me! And I'm just trying to help," a whole lot of arrogance seeped through his words like a spoiled brat.

Rachel sniggered, unbelieving of what was going on, "Yeah. Right, I'll just go on ahead. Don't worry, the _dragon_ will put me out of my misery," she said darkly before ignoring him.

Suddenly, another beam of light fell upon the park, this time a little bit further away. Rachel gasped again, this time, to the dragon standing at the other end of the park.


End file.
